Crown of Scars
by Chirichi916
Summary: AU-College student Heero Yuy finds himself falling for the brash jack-of-all-trades guitarist he meets at a local bar, but the charismatic musician has spent the last few years on the run, and now it seems his past has finally caught up. 1x2,3x4
1. Of Classes and Coffee

AN- for anyone who didn't catch it in the summary, this story _is_**AU**  
normally I try to stay as close to canon as possible, but the idea to cast the Gundam crew in a more... down to earth setting (as college students) has been kicking around in my head for a while now so I finally caved to the insistent muse and have decided to run with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I own nothing

*********************************************************************************

The campus was lush and sprawling, the buildings a mixture of the very old, and the very new, yet still managing to maintain a sense of aesthetic continuity. A tall sand colored campanile jutted above the tree tops from the middle of the universities central courtyard, more commonly referred to by the students as "the quad".

Lounging beneath the shade of a large tree sat a trio of students taking a break from studying to enjoy the warm September afternoon. The three sat in companionable silence, conversation, for the most part, unnecessary. Not that there was much to talk about only 3 days into the semester.

Wufei Chang, a young Chinese man with onyx eyes and jet black hair complained half-heartedly about a professor who'd already assigned a large paper due by the end of the next week. The half-Japanese next to him smirked and shook his head, his cobalt eyes sparkling from beneath his dark bangs. A low chuckle purred from the throat of the third member of their party, a tall, lean man with piercingly intelligent green eyes and a flop of hair that covered half his face.

"Trowa! Heero! Wufei!" the cheerful call came from halfway across the quad. Trowa raised a long arm in greeting at the blonde who came dashing over. His face in a wide grin and his blue eyes sparkling brightly as he flopped onto the ground beside Trowa. "Beautiful afternoon isn't it!" the blonde grinned.

"Indeed it is." Trowa smiled gently, "Are you going to tell us what has you so excited Quatre?"

"Ah…" the blonde faked a pout "I had hoped to surprise you."

Trowa laughed again, Wufei snorted a grunt and rolled his eyes at the flirting between his two friends. Heero had picked a non-descript patch of grass several meters away to stare at.

"A friend of mine will be performing at 'The Head' at 8 o'clock this evening. I was hoping you'd all join me. This is his first time in front of an audience like that, and I really want to be there to support him."

"Thirsty Thursday, eh?" Wufei grinned "I'm in."

Trowa smiled, "I'd be happy to go as well."

"How about it Yuy?" Wufei asked, taking a long drink from his bottled water, "you going to tag along?"

Quatre turned hopeful eyes to Heero. The Japanese man growled inwardly, he hated it when the angelic looking blonde used those baby blues against him. Trowa chuckled, knowing all too well the power of his roommate-boyfriend's 'puppy eyes'.

Heero sighed, then nodded, "Sure Quatre, I'll go."

"Great! Thanks guys! Meet at 7:45! First round's on me!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Wufei grinned

The clock at the top of the campanile began to chime two o'clock.

"Ah, I've got to get to class." Wufei grumbled, collecting his bag, "I'll meet you guys at 'The Head' tonight."

"Later Chang." Heero nodded

"I have class as well." Trowa smiled, planting a chaste kiss on Quatre's forehead as he rose to leave. Heero turned away a faint blush rising to his cheeks. He was truly happy for his friends, but their openness with their homosexuality always made him a bit wary. Sanc University was a liberal campus to be sure, but the organizer of a gay pride rally had been brutally murdered only a few months ago, and the incident had put him on high alert concerning the safety of his friends.

Of course, you'd have to be a complete idiot to take on someone like Trowa, but Quatre was another story… the baby-faced blonde was far too unassuming.

"What's the rest of your afternoon look like Heero?" Quatre asked, de-railing the brunette's train of thought.

"I finish at one on Tuesday's and Thursday's."

"Ah, lucky, I have another class at three. But hey, in the meantime, did you want to go grab a coffee or something?"

Heero nodded thoughtfully, "Sure." He collected his bag and followed the exuberant blonde towards the 'Stomping Grounds Café' to purchase their heavily caffeinated drinks.

***********************************************************

Ah, short chapter just to set up the plot for later chapters. Bear with me.


	2. Mission Accepted

Disclaimer - don't own

*******************************************************************

Heero pushed his way through the doors of 'The Head' just as the campanile began to chime 7:45, he glanced around the small bar, Trowa and Quatre were already seated at a table in front of the raised dais that served as the stage against the north wall. Quatre saw him enter and waved him over. The half-Japanese man gave a sharp nod and began making his way across the room, he didn't have to look to know the person who'd entered just behind him was Chang.

They settled down at the circular table, sliding the chairs around slightly to avoid having their backs to the stage and Quatre skipped to the bar to order a round of beers. Wufei sat opposite Heero, with Trowa and Quatre's currently vacated seat between them.

"So how does Quatre know this guy?" Wufei asked, Trowa shrugged, his eyes not leaving the blonde who was weaving his way back across the room with four oversized mugs.

"Not sure, he said he's known him for several years now. I guess the guy moves around a lot, but Quat says he always finds a way to keep in touch."

Quatre returned to the table handing large frothy mugs to each of them. The bars "announcer" Catherine, an energetic girl with bouncy hair and a penchant for large dangling earrings stepped up onto the stage. She threw a wink at Trowa, who returned her smile before leaning over to give Quatre a light peck on the top of his head.

When Heero'd first met Catherine, he'd suspected the girl had a crush had his tall friend, but he'd learned with time that Catherine was the "mothering type" and had grown up in Trowa's neighborhood, effectively establishing herself as the man's surrogate "big sister".

"Alright everyone!" she chirped into the mike, "As you're all aware it's a Thirsty Thursday here at 'The Head' and that means... Amateur Night!" some of the crowd, Quatre included joined her in the announcement of the nature of the nights itinerary.

"That's right!" Catherine cheered, "And tonight's line-up is kicking off with a one-man act performed by a drifter who goes by the name of Deathscythe! So put your hands together people and give him a warm Head welcome!"

The cheering was muted, limited to only a few enthusiastic patrons, such as the blonde seated beside Heero, but the applause that sounded through the popular bar was warm.

Despite its hosting of a weekly "amateur night" The Head was known to have fairly tough auditions, and Catherine had a good eye for talent. Heero had never been disappointed by the entertainment offered there. He sipped his beer and leaned back in his chair, soaking in Quatre's excited chatter without really listening to it. Trowa's warm chuckle and Wufei's occasional grunts mingling over the noise of the slowly filling bar. Heero gripped his mug raising it for another sip, as a man he hadn't even noticed waiting in a shadowed corner sidled towards the stage, a guitar strapped to his back.

Quatre began to cheer and whistle loudly as the slender form dressed head to toe in black stepped onto the dais.

"Deathscythe, people! Let's hear it!" Catherine led the applause once more before hopping down and returning to the bar.

The slender man fiddled nervously with the mike for a moment, then pulled up a stool and swung his guitar around. He pulled the black newsboy cap from his head, and an impossibly long chestnut braid tumbled down over his shoulder. He strummed a few notes, fiddled with his tuning pegs then his head snapped up,

"Ya'll ready for me to stop fucking around up here?" The man on the stage grinned

"Whooo!" Quatre cheered loudly raising slightly out of his seat.

"Alright then, throw in your earplugs!" he grinned, his gaze falling back to his guitar as he strummed out the first few notes,

_I was a king upon my throne  
The world was mine… and mine alone  
But castles made… of salt…  
And sand…  
Are so easily washed away-_

Heero froze, his mug coming to a halt halfway between the table and his lips. The voice was low and throaty, and seemed to seep directly into his veins. It was a voice that could sweep you away.

_My kingdom fell… and was no more  
I stumbled 'neath a crown of thorns  
Trapped behind the walls  
That I had built with my own hands…  
I couldn't reach you…_

Heero turned his head slowly to the man on the stage, almost as if some invisible hand were turning it for him, and his eyes locked with the shocking violet gaze that peered out from beneath chestnut bangs, a small gasp escaped his lips as he watched the emotions dancing there.

_So I watched you fly away…  
Just watched you… fly…  
Fly away…_

His drink still hovered, entirely forgotten now, and the rest of the room fell away. If the braided singer's voice had swept him away, than those eyes had him _drowning_.

_The thorns are dead and so's the past  
Those happy moments couldn't last'  
__'Cause castles built of salt…  
And sand…  
Are so easily washed away-_

_But such a crown has left its mark  
A Crown of Scars upon my heart  
I'm trapped behind the walls  
That I built with my own hands  
I cannot reach you…_

_So I watch you fly away…  
Just watch you… fly…  
Fly away…_

The entire bar had fallen completely silent, every eye, every ear focused on the slender man on the stage.

"Duo…" Quatre breathed

The chestnut haired guitarist tore his eyes from the cobalt gaze he'd been locked in and glanced nervously around the shell-shocked room, looking ready to bolt at any moment. Heero finally remembered his drink and set it back on the table with an unsteady hand. The sound of the mug coming down onto the table seemed to shock the silent room back into life and a deafening roar erupted causing both Heero and the guitarist to jump.

Heero found himself glad he was sitting as any strength in his legs drained away when the singer's smile lit up across his face. With a cocky grin he strummed a few notes and broke into a second song.

_You were my addiction  
Like a nicotine affliction  
And you spoke with such conviction  
You had me hanging on ev'ry word, babe_

Heero lost track of time and place as he watched the now, much more confident performance. "Deathscythe" had risen from the stool and his violet eyes danced with passion as he sang. His deep, throaty voice echoing and reverberating with the acoustics of the now packed room. Heero found himself disappointed as the man's allotted half hour came to close and the Catherine returned to announced the next set.

"Duo!!" Quatre yelled. The braided man grinned and sauntered over, grabbing a vacant chair on the way, shyly acknowledging the compliments of the other patrons, as he came to sit at their table between Heero and Wufei.

"Hey Kitty-Quat! Glad to see you made it out tonight!"

"Duo that was amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"I guess all those years of being forced to sing with Sister Helen have finally paid off." He grinned

"It was… a truly impressive performance." Trowa smiled

"You must be Trowa." Duo grinned, extending a hand, "Quatre never stops talking about you."

Quatre blushed and hid his face behind his oversized mug,

"Nothing too bad I hope." Trowa smiled warmly down at the blushing blonde.

Duo chuckled, "So that must make you Wufei," he turned towards the Chinese man,

Wufei nodded, "I am" and took the extended hand,

Duo grinned, "and you'd haf'ta be Heer-"

"Heero Yuy" Heero said, not letting him finish.

"Heero." The violet eyes sparkled and Duo let the handshake linger just slightly longer than necessary. _God… his eyes are like the ocean… _Duo thought.

Heero finally pulled his hand away, and busied himself with his drink, afraid if he stared any longer into that twilight gaze he'd never find his way out again.

"Wow, it's… really cool to finally meet you guys! Quatre's told me so much about you. But wasn't there another?"

"Zechs." Trowa answered, "He graduated back in May and went to moved east to go live with his girlfriend."

"Ah…"

Catherine appeared then with another round of drinks.

"Yours is on the house Duo. That was an AMAZING performance! You have to promise to come back!" she grinned,

Heero sat with his barely touched _first_ beer, and stared blankly at the second that was dropped in front of him. Catherine made her way back to the bar once more.

"I propose a toast!" Quatre beamed, raising his mug "To good friends!"

"Here, here" Trowa smiled, raising his own

The others followed and the five glasses clanked together amiably, and they fell into easy conversation.

Another set finished and a third took the stage.

"You've been nursing that beer along since you got here, mister Heero Yuy." Duo teased, giving him rakish grin

"Hn" Heero's cobalt eyes narrowed, but he found the man's smile contagious and the corner's of his own mouth twisted up just slightly.

"You a lightweight?" Duo's violet eyes sparkled playfully, and he leaned just slightly into Heero's space

Heero leaned forward so their foreheads were almost touching

"Is that a challenge?"

"It might be."

"Mission. Accepted."

Wufei choked on his beer as he did a double take. _Heero **flirting**!? Hell just froze over!_

********************************************************************************************

Soo... I really wanted to use the lyrics for "Crown of Scars" and set the second as "Broken" both by Lifehouse, 'cause that's what I was listening to when I named this story, but I'm not sure they count as "public domain" and I don't want any copyright trouble. So instead you get the lyrics from a couple different songs my sister and I wrote together.

Sorry, I'm not half the lyricist Jason Wade is, but at least I can't get into trouble for posting my own stuff. The first is a slower, kinda melancholic song called "Sand Castles" I wrote during study hall while having a really shitting day my senior year in high school, and so my sister and I had like a 4 hour jam session in the basement where she put my poem to music (girls a frickin' genius!). The second is actually just a few lines out of a "rock" song we never really completed called "Red Wagon".

Ah... the good old days...

Also! Is anyone interested in beta-ing this for me? I sorta beta myself, but sometimes it's hard to catch your own mistakes, ya know? Drop me a line if you're interested!


	3. Words to Live By

Disclaimer - I am a poor college student, I obviously own nothing.

***********************************************

Violet met cobalt in a staring contest both refusing to back down, as Duo reached for his drink,

" Let's make this more interesting" Duo grinned, finally letting his gaze drop, and slouching back in his chair, seemingly studying his mug

"What are you suggesting?" Heero raised an eyebrow as he too sat back in his chair

"First one to finish their drink gets to ask the other one a question."

Heero considered it for a moment, "What kind of question?"

"Any kind. Favorite color, favorite food, first car whatever."

Heero nodded, "Okay."

"Great! Quatre calls go."

"Is this really a good idea?" the blonde asked

"Yes." Wufei answered

Quatre shot him skeptical look "For purposes _other_ than your own entertainment?"

Trowa chuckled, "Probably not, but I agree with Wufei, this sounds interesting. Though I think it'd go a lot faster with shots…"

"Agreed! I'll go get some." Wufei hopped up and maneuvered quickly to the bar.

"Guys I really don't think…"

"Say 'Go' Quat." Duo grinned, his mug at the ready, Heero mirrored his position. Quatre shook his head, he couldn't believe Heero was doing something this… _irresponsible_!

He sighed, "Ready… Go!"

Duo's throat it seemed, could expand at will to accommodate an entire mug in a single swallow and he was slamming his glass back on the table before Heero had downed 2/3 of what had been left in his glass.

The chestnut haired guitarist grinned triumphantly

"Alright Heero Yuy, looks like this round goes to me!"

Heero glared, it was true he wasn't great at "chugging contests" but he hated to lose… at _anything_.

"So my question… hmm…" he racked his brain. Things like his major and favorite type of food could probably be easily gleaned from casual conversation, no need to waste any hard-earned answers on such trivial things, "What'd you think of my show?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, "It was…" _what was the word Trowa had used? "_ impressive."

Duo frowned, he'd hoped for a more encompassing answer, something more along the lines of, _It took my breath away, you've stolen my heart Duo, you sex god of a man._ _Ah well, maybe next time._

"Ready for round two?" He glanced at Wufei, who'd just returned to the table with a tray of various shots, "What _are _all these?"

Wufei began pointing and going through his list,

"Red-headed slut, Water Moccasin, Royal bomb, Lemon Drop, Citrus Kiss, Porn Star, Flying Monkey, Old Glory, and… I'm not actually sure what the rest of them are?"

"Sounds good!" Duo grinned

"No it doesn't!" Quatre moaned, Trowa chuckled,

"Don't worry Quat, it's like anyone has to drive to get home."

"You're not helping Tro!"

Wufei was grinning, "I'll call from now on."

"Thanks Fei" Duo grinned, grabbing a glass and handing one to Heero,

"Ready… Go!"

Both glasses slammed down, Duo's just slightly ahead of Heero

"Duo." Wufei snickered

Heero growled. Duo grinned again,

"Alright, my next question…hmmm... How many people have you slept with?"

Heero glared, and his cheeks tinged pink, "Four."

"What? I didn't know that!" Quatre blurted out, "Who!?"

Knowing they wouldn't leave him alone until he spilled Heero sighed and fiddled with his shot glass,

"Zechs"

"We knew that one." Wufei scoffed, "And Relena."

"Wait, you slept with _both _the Peacecrafts?" Trowa raised an eyebrow

"Its… complicated…"

"At the same time!?" that was Quatre

"No!" Heero looked appalled

"So who were the other two?" Wufei asked, drilling into his friend with onyx eyes

"…Trieze" Heero mumbled

"Trieze, huh?" somehow Wufei wasn't terribly surprised by that,

"It was Zechs' idea…" Heero grumbled

"So who was the fourth?" Trowa asked, his green eye sparkling with curiosity

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Dorothy." Heero finally mumbled

"DOROTHY!!!" Wufei shrieked, "What!? How!? Why!?"

"I thought she was Relena! It was dark… I was… totally shitfaced…"

Trowa had tears streaming down his cheeks he was trying so hard not to laugh, Quatre still hadn't picked his jaw back up off the floor, and Wufie looked as if he might throw up.

"So what did Relena do when she found you in bed with her roommate?" Trowa asked, finally regaining enough control to speak

"Nothing really, she just sorta… joined us…"

"You had a threesome with Dorothy _and _Relena?" Wufei was getting greener by the moment,

"No! At least… I don't think so… We made out a little and then I think I passed out. When I woke up in the morning, they were both there… no one was completely naked so…"

Wufei relaxed, then shot Heero a dark look and shuddered "Dorothy… ugh!"

Duo had been watching the exchange with intense interest,

"Ready for the next round?" He asked when he realized the interrogation session had come to its close

"I won't be answering any more questions." Heero glared

"Hey, fair's fair man! You agreed to these rules."

Heero glared and handed Duo a glass

"Ready… go!"

Heero's shooter slammed down hard enough on the table to crack the glass, he glared triumphantly.

"Heero" Wufei announced

Duo grinned, leaning his chair back on two legs as he spread his arms,

"Ask away my friend."

"Why did she call you a drifter?"

"Huh?"

"Catherine, when she announced your act, she called you a drifter, what do you do, where are you from?"

"That's more than one question."

"Then answer the first."

"Because it's true. I'm just a nobody, wandering around."

Heero's eyes narrowed skeptically,

"Hey! I might run and hide but I never tell a lie!" Duo said, his face becoming serious, as he dropped his chair back to four legs

Heero picked up another glass, Duo followed suit

"Ready… Go!"

The glasses slammed down

"Heero." Wufei called

"What do you do?"

"A little of this, a little of that." Duo shrugged, "I'll take just about any job, if the price is right. Call me a jack-of-all-trades."

The next two rounds went to Heero as well.  
-Duo was from L2.  
-He didn't know his parents.

The table fell awkwardly silent after Heero's second question, he almost felt guilty for asking it, but then, it's not like he knew who his parents were either.

Duo snatched up another glass,

"Next round, c'mon!" he grinned, handing Heero his glass

"Ready… Go!"

The round went to Duo.

"What's your motto?"

"Explain."

"You know, your motto. The words you live by."

"The words I live by…" Heero pondered carefully, or as pondered as well as his foggy brain was capable of, the memory of a man several years older than himself flashed into his mind, Odin Lowe… _Just follow your emotions kid…_ "Follow your emotions…" he said quietly, his fuzzied mind still lost in his memories.

Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa all shot him surprised glances.

"Wow." Quatre smiled, "That's beautiful Heero."

"Huh?" he snapped back to the present "What?" he glanced around at his friends, then to Duo. The violet eyes sparkled warmly, or maybe that was just the alcohol…

After what seemed like hours and endless questions later, Quatre finally demanded Wufei stop supplying them shots. Heero made a mental note to thank him properly when he'd sobered up a bit. His head was buzzing and he dreaded to even consider the headache he was going to wake up with tomorrow morning. But at least he was still capable of standing. Duo, on the other hand, was three steps past gone, and couldn't stop giggling as he fell over himself.

"Duo" Quatre said patiently, "Where are you staying tonight, we'll help you get home."

"Where're'what?" the singer slurred

Trowa sighed, "Don't worry about Quat, we'll just put him on the couch."

"He can stay with me." Heero said, reaching over to collect Duo's guitar and looping the wobbly performer's arm over his shoulder.

"Re…really?" Quatre asked surprised

"My apartment is the closest to the bus route, and therefore the easiest to get him too."

"Can't argue with that." Wufei said rising, mildly relieved he wouldn't be asked to take the smashed singer home.

"Wow… Thanks a lot Heero. But are you sure it's no trouble? Do you want help getting him there?"

"I believe I'm still functional." He said, stumbling as Duo's foot tripped his own, "mostly."

"Alright?" Quatre said, sounding unsure.

But Heero was already guiding Duo out the door towards the bus stop.

Getting the Duo _onto_ the bus proved to be something of a challenge, but he managed, then shifted him bodily into a seat.

His head was buzzing terribly and he knew for a fact that tomorrow morning was going to be absolute hell. Duo slumped against his shoulder, drooling slightly.

They reached Heero's apartment complex and Heero almost fell trying to get both Duo _and_ his guitar safely off the bus. He let Duo slump against him while he repositioned the guitar's strap, then pulled Duo back to his feet.

"Wow..yuur…pretty strong…aint'cha…eero… soo… smexy.."

Heero shook his head and concentrated on guiding Duo towards the door, grateful for the first time that his building had an elevator, he'd never be able to get Duo up two flights of stairs.

"Heeeroo…. Heero your… eyes…" Heero propped Duo against the building as he fumbled to find his keys, "never… seen nothin'… so blue." Heero paused a moment and met Duo's eyes, Duo's hand reached up to brush against his cheek, guiding him closer, his breath was heavily laced with alcohol, but the last shots had been fuity and he smelled… good… Heero let himself be guided in for the kiss…

Suddenly the chestnut head sagged and Duo threw up on his shoes.

"Ss...sorry..." Duo groaned

"It's fine." Heero said, sliding out of his sneakers. "I need a new pair anyway."

He guided Duo into the elevator and then half carried, half drug him into his room and stretched him out on the couch.

Duo caught his hand as he started to move towards his room, "Why... why'd'uu bring me home wif you?"

Heero paused, "I guess, I was just following my emotions."

Duo smiled, his violet eyes fluttering closed and he instantly began to snore.

Heero shook his head, stepped into the shower for a quick rinse then stumbled into bed without bothering to towel off his hair or pull on his pajama's.

**********************************************************************

Who besides Wufei was grossed out by Heero+Dorothy? *raises hand* Yes I'm aware there's something Very, very wrong with me.

Anyway, still looking for a beta if anyone's interested!

See you next chapter!


	4. Prairie Oysters

Disclaimer - don't own

*****************************************************************************

Heero was jolted awake the next morning by a bloodcurdling scream from his living room. Grabbing the gun from under his pillow Heero stumbled in, only to find Duo had fallen off the couch, onto the floor and was stammering incoherently at the small black cat that had attached herself to his chestnut tresses.

"Ghaaahh!" he yelled

"What?" Heero's eyes were still frantically scanning the room, searching for the intruder,

Duo looked up, violet eyes wide, "Get it off my hair!"

"It's a _cat_ Duo." Heero's blue eyes narrowed, his head felt ready to split in two and Duo's screaming wasn't helping. Not. One. Bit.

Duo's eyes came to rest on the small Glock in Heero's hand; he scooped up the cat protectively

"You're not gonna shoot it are you!?"

"What? Why would I shoot a cat?"

"Are… are you gonna shoot me then?" Duo asked sheepishly, his own head was pounding pretty hard, now that he was awake enough to notice it.

"Only if you don't stop screaming." Heero sighed and leaned against the wall, his empty hand coming up to keep his head from cracking in two.

Duo slumped back up onto the couch; the cat still cradled in his arm had begun mauling his thumb.

"Not a morning person?" Duo grinned, instantly regretting it as the pounding in his head increased,

"I am. _Normally_. But I think I have you to thank for waking up feeling like I've been run over by a bus."

Duo's chuckle faded quickly into a moan, "Ugh… right. I'm on it." He set the cat down and stumbled towards the kitchenette. Where he promptly started riffling through Heero's cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Heero grimaced

"Olive oil… ketchup… vinegar… Worcestershire… Tabasco sauce… salt, pepper, eggs and a couple glasses."

Heero shot him a skeptical look, but offered his assistance anyway.

"The olive oil and vinegar are just below the sink, the glasses in the cupboard above and to the right of it. The ketchup, Worcestershire, Tabasco sauce and eggs are all in the fridge, and the salt and pepper are in the spice rack on the counter there." Duo began collecting his ingredients, "Do I even want to know what you're making?"

"Probably not. Go get some pants my exhibitionist friend; I'll have these mixed up in a jiffy."

"Right." Heero blushed, suddenly remembering he was naked, and hurried back to his room as quickly as he could.

Duo watched him, appreciating the well defined muscles of his back and shoulders_. That may be the world's most perfectly shaped ass…_ He grinned to himself and set about mixing.

Heero remerged a few minutes later in a hastily thrown on T-shirt and a pair of tattered sweatpants. He sat down at the small kitchen table, Duo slid in across from him and handed him a glass.

Heero eyed the egg yolk floating on top of… he didn't even want to think about it.

_"_Bottoms up!" Duo grinned, slamming his back without so much as making a face.

Heero continued to look skeptical,

_"_Drink it all in one go 'cause trust me, you don't actually want this thing to touch your tongue."

Heero gave a grimace, then threw his back as well.

Duo smiled ruefully as he watched Heero coughing and sputtering. Taking their glasses he went to the sink to rinse and refill them with water.

"Here." he said, handing the glass to Heero, who drank it gratefully,

"Duo…" he said, his eyes still watering slightly, "If that… concoction… is any indication of your culinary skills, you are never allowed in my kitchen again."

Duo laughed,

"It's called a prairie oyster, fastest way I know of to cure a hangover."

"What, because you end up dead?"

"Give it twenty minutes, then let me know if you still feel like you've been hit by a truck."

"Right." Heero pushed himself to his feet and glanced at the clock, 7:40, _shit._ "Duo, I've got class at 8, I have to get going. What are you plans for today?"

"I dunno yet. Job hunting I guess."

"You… came to this town without a job lined up?"

Duo shrugged "I thought it'd be nice to see Kitty-Quat again. It's been a few years."

"What about a place to stay?"

Again he was met by a nonchalant shrug,

"I'll figure something out. I just got in yesterday and was running late for that audition, so I didn't get a lot of time to look around."

Heero shook his head,

"What would you have done if Quatre and the rest of us hadn't made it out last night?"

Another shrug and roughish grin, "wouldn't be the first time, or, I imagine the last time I've slept in the street."

Heero glared, "You're staying here then."

"What!? Hey, Heero, that's nice of you an' all but you don't even know me."

"I'm not… going to just let you sleep in the gutter! Quatre'd have a fit if he knew I'd tossed you out into that. Besides it's illegal anyway."

"I'm not gonna stay here. Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle myself."

Heero's cobalt blue eyes flashed like a storm, "Find yourself a job, then we'll talk again. But until then, you're staying here. Now, I'm seriously late for class." he tossed Duo his keys, "Meet me under the central campus clock tower at 4 today. And make sure you lock up when you leave."

"Heero, I can't! Hey wait!"

"There's food in the fridge." Heero called back as he walked out the door.

***********

Despite his headache, which, he was loathe to admit, was starting to subside, Heero hopped onto his bike and flew the ten blocks to campus rushing into his advanced physics class just before the professor began to start. Wufei shot him a sideways glance and snorted.

"What?" Heero hissed under his breath

"Nice cow-lick Yuy. I didn't think your hair could look any messier than it normally does. But you have somehow managed to take the words 'bad hair day' to unprecedented levels."

"Can it Chang." Heero glared_. Like I've ever given a damn about what my hair looks like_.

*******

Duo stood staring dismally into the refrigerator_, vegetables, vegetables, vegetables… Yuck! Doesn't this guy eat anything that's not a protein bar or a damn vegetable!?_

He began raiding the cupboards until he scrounged up some peanut butter to smear lavishly across his scrambled eggs.

He'd completely forgotten about the cat until he felt a tugging on the end of his braid.

"Ghaah!" he yelped, whirling around to remove the tiny black menace savaging his hair. He set her in his lap and began to admonish her, "My hair is NOT your plaything." he scolded, but she merely cocked her head to the side and gazed at him with wide green eyes. He couldn't keep his gaze stern, "You are kinda cute aren't you." he grinned, scratching her ears; the little cat purred and began happily mauling his finger.

*************************

Heero had been waiting by the clock tower for almost fifteen minutes now. It was true he'd gotten there ten minutes early, so technically Duo was only 5 minutes late, but his tardiness still left the Japanese man wondering vaguely if he'd somehow misjudged Duo's character and if the guy had run off with his keys. Then he caught the flash of a chestnut braid sprinting across the quad, and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You're late." Heero glared as Duo sheepishly handed him his keys

"Sorry. I got… distracted."

"By what?"

"This place is huge! And they've got all sorts of buildings and the music buildings just amazing! And there's…"

"Did you want a tour?"

"Really?"

Heero nodded, and started to walk off, Duo scrambled a few steps to catch him. He led him through the language buildings and then into natural sciences, neither of which Duo seemed to have much interest in. He felt philosophy was "hokey" and psychology was for "quacks". Chemistry did nothing for him either. His eyes lit up when they'd entered the music hall, and he seemed to enjoy the art building as well.

"You like art?" Heero asked

"I like to sketch sometimes. Just for the hell of it. Nothing fancy."

"Would you… show me sometime?" Heero asked hesitantly

Duo looked surprised, "Yeah sure. Here." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, it listed a series of phone numbers and addresses. Heero gave him a blank look, then flipped it over. He couldn't help but grin a little, at the large eyes and pointed ears that peered out at him from the scrap.

"You drew the cat."

"Yeah. She's cute, when she isn't trying to gnaw her way through my hair. What's her name?"

Heero stiffened, he hadn't actually thought of a name for the cat yet, not that he hadn't tried. But he couldn't seem to find anything that didn't involve things like 'little shit' 'damn cat' or 'demonic beast from the deepest pits of hell'. Not to mention that carnage seemed to follow the damn thing. For whatever reason the cat felt it was necessary to leave him little decapitated rodents just outside the door for him to step on when he left his apartment, like a furry death-god who's personal mission in life was keeping the alley devoid and his front step infested with vermin.

"Shinigami." He said finally, unsure of what had actually prompted the word to spring to his lips.

Duo's violet eyes widened a moment, then he grinned. Heero noted the way it didn't quite reach his eyes

"Guess that makes two of us." The drifter muttered under his breath.

Heero stared hard at him, but Duo was already moving on, bouncing down the tiled hallways and peeking in classroom windows to look at the art studios.

Finally, Heero led him into the engineering buildings. Duo's interest peeked at all the computers, and some of the shops, he babbled on some about how he loved tinkering with computers. But as they moved to exit the building, Duo skidded to a halt beside a dry erase board with a complicated set of equations laid out to form a code.

Heero snorted, he'd spent almost five minutes cracking it after class on Monday.

"What are you doing?" he glared as Duo reached for the marker tied to the board.

"I think I got it."

"What? You've barely had time to read it."

"I think I got it." Duo grinned, his chicken scratch flying across the board beneath the professors perfectly formed script. Heero's eyes widened, Duo had taken exactly the same steps he had in cracking the equations symbolism. But more interesting than his answer, or the infinitesimal amount of time he'd spent arriving at it, was the triumphant smile etched across his face.

"How… how did you get that so fast?" Heero asked after studying the answer for a moment.

Duo shrugged

"I dunno, I guess I've always just sorta been good at codes an' stuff."

Heero shook his head.

"I can't believe you got that so quickly. Even Trowa struggled with it."

"But I'll bet you got it in less than ten minutes didn't you." Duo's violet eyes sparkled

Heero felt the corner of his mouth twitch just slightly,

"Yes."

Duo chuckled, then flushed crimson as his stomach growled loudly.

Heero's eyes narrowed, "Didn't you eat?"

"I had some scrambled eggs with peanut butter for breakfast? But then I was sorta out… all day."

"Did I just here you say you put peanut butter on scrambled eggs?" Heero asked as he led Duo towards 'The Stomping Grounds'.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you?"

"Duo, that sounds disgusting. That's two strikes in half as many days. You're officially banned from my kitchen."

"It's not my fault you didn't have anything except… vegetables… in there." He made a face

"A balanced diet is necessary if you are going to remain in peak condition."

Duo let his eyes travel up and down Heero, even in the horrible sweatpants and baggy T-shirt it was obvious the man was in "peak condition".

They stepped inside the coffee shop. Duo breathed deep, he'd always loved the smell of freshly brewed coffee, even if it was just the cheap powdered stuff they had in gas stations. The smell in the ritzy campus hangout was beyond compare, and the rich, earthy, smell couldn't help but call to mind images of rich, black soil and dark, rainforested mountains.

Heero stepped up to the counter and ordered a tall, black, nothing added Columbian brew. Duo looked uncertainly at the menu posted on the wall behind the counter.

"I've never had any of this before? What are they all?"

"He'll have a tall, hazelnut latte and a chocolate-chip muffin."

"What's that?"

"You'll like it." He hesitated before adding, "I think."

Heero brushed Duo's hand away when he offered to pay and collected their drinks, moving to a booth in a largely vacant corner of the room beside a window that looked out over the courtyard just in front of the library.

"Here." He handed Duo his cup and the muffin

Duo took a tentative sip, savoring the way the nutty flavor helped to soften the bitterness of the espresso and the warm soothing way the earthy flavors were all wrapped up in foamy steamed milk, complimenting the dry semi-sweet crumble of his muffin.

"Well?" Heero asked, flicking a glance in Duo's direction but letting his eyes fall back to Duo's hands instead,

"It's delicious." Duo grinned "Way better than prairie oysters."

Heero chuckled

"I sincerely doubt a more disgusting combination of… condiments, has ever been created."

"Huh? I'll have to work on that. Cured your hangover though, didn't it." Duo grinned, violet eyes flashing brightly beneath chestnut bangs.

Heero hid his grin behind his cup of coffee "It might have. But I'll never set foot in a bar again if it means having to consume another of those… things."

"But then you'd miss my gig next Thursday."

"You're playing again?"

Duo nodded, "Cathy invited me back. Said something about a gift, but I think she's hesitant to put a solo act up with the big-boys on Fridays. Money from that might be worth sticking around for." He mumbled softly.

"I… see…" Heero's thought's drifted back to the days when he and Quat and the others had tinkered around as a band. His bass guitar was still tucked away in his closet, it hadn't been touched since Zechs left. It'd been his band really, without him, well… the others just weren't interested in the attention.

"I know kitty-Quat plays violin, but…"

"He plays keyboard too. Back when we all…" Heero stopped, he hadn't meant to share that. He'd been coaxed into playing by Zechs, and never would have set foot on a stage if it hadn't been for the older man practically black-mailing him into it.

"You play!?" Duo was wiggling in his seat, violet eyes wide with intrigue. "What instrument!?"

Heero stared into his coffee, "bass."

"Can we… I mean, would you… jam session?" Duo stumbled over his words, violet eyes almost pleading as he fidgeted.

Heero sighed, why not? He'd actually _enjoyed_ playing, and he was quite sure he'd never be able to resist that twilight gaze for long. "I… haven't played in a really long time." he said lamely.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! It's just for shits and giggles anyway!" Duo grabbed his latte in one hand and Heero's in the other and drug him out of 'Grounds' leading him back towards the apartment. Heero stared in surprise at the chestnut braid bouncing off the shoulders in front of him. The sudden contact had been… startling… to say the least, but somehow… Duo's hand grasping his just felt… right.

****

Wufei and Trowa stepped out of the library and came skidding to a halt at the top of the steps as they watched their rumpled anti-social friend be led hand in hand across the courtyard like a small child by the grinning guitarist from the night before.

Wufei's onyx eyes were the size of saucers as he cleared his throat and asked shakily,

"You… you saw that too right?"

******************************************************************************************************

Well, my apologies to anyone who's gag reflex was triggered by the Dorothy threesome joke in the last chapter.  
Hopefully this chapter didn't gross anyone out. Well, except maybe for the prairie oysters... which, I'm convinced, are most disgusting hangover cure known to man. And you can all thank Spike (Cowboy Bebop) for introducing them to me.

ah well, still beta-less, so... forgive my mistakes.

See you next chapter!


	5. Jam Session

Disclaimer - don't own

******************************************

Heero found himself at home, being pushed towards his room by an insistent chestnut colored braid.

"Just grab the guitar, it'll be fun!" Duo beamed, nailing him with a pleading violet gaze. Heero's stomach flipped and his chest constricted to the point where he couldn't breathe. If Quatre's puppy-eyes could stop the moon in its orbit, Duo's could bring the damn thing crashing down to earth.

He nodded dumbly and stumbled into his room, moving to his closet to pull out the bass guitar he hadn't played in almost a year. He could hear Duo out on the couch, tuning his own instrument.

Heero reluctantly joined him, then busied himself tuning so he wouldn't be sucked in by the smile he knew had leaped across Duo's face.

Duo strummed a few notes and launched into a song that had been popular about 6 years ago, back before the war had ended.

Heero smiled, it'd been a favorite of his. He hesitantly began to play along, fingers remembering, even when his brain did not.

Duo watched, entranced, as the man beside him fell into the song, impossibly blue eyes half lidded beneath the fall of dark chocolate bangs, nimble fingers plucking across strings, effortlessly following the tempo Duo had set, just the tiniest hit of a smile turning the corner of sensuous lips.

Duo almost forgot his entrance,

_Riches to rags, baby_

_Lust to dust_

_Glory's honor's fading _

_But it don't mean nothing much_

Heero's could feel the blood pulsing through his veins, and his stomach tightened as the twilight eyed guitarist began to sing. Sweeping him away with the song, and the room began to fall away. Heero surrendered to the music's sway, letting himself go in the layers and subtleties, drowning in the sound of Duo's voice and the vibrating notes of their duet.

_But it's just…_

_Riches to rags, baby…_

They were so absorbed they failed to hear the door until Quatre's squeak sent them flying towards opposite ends of the couch.

"Don't think we didn't see that" Trowa teased

Wufei snickered

"You could knock!" Heero glared, his face flushed a brilliantly kissable crimson, Duo had to fight hard to remain where he was

"We did." Quatre smiled innocently

Heero glared, Quatre's idea of 'knocking' was to rap twice on the door _**as**_ he was walking through it.

Duo glanced nervously between his host and the trio smirking at them.

Heero growled and started trying to stare holes in the coffee table.

Trowa raised an eyebrow and exchanged a curious glance with Wufei

"I can't believe it!" Quatre chirped on obliviously, "It's been almost a year since you've dug that thing out. We should all have a jam session, it's been forever! I'll sign us up for a time slot in one of the practice rooms!" The blonde pulled out his cellphone before anyone could object,

"Quatre!" Heero bellowed, only to have Trowa's hand clamp across his mouth,

"Dorothy? Hey! It's Quatre, are you still on campus? Great, great! Heero's out of his funk now, we were wondering if you'd mind swinging by the music hall to reserve us a practice room. Sure, you and Relena are welcome to come along to watch, it'd be fun to have an audience."

"No it wouldn't!" Heero growled sulkily

" Thanks Dorothy!"

Quatre grinned "She says she'll call me back with a time."

Heero scowled darkly from the couch,

"So!" Trowa said brightly, exchanging a mischievous grin with Wufei "Care to explain what convinced you to pick that thing up after almost a year of letting it rot in the back of your closet."

The burning in Heero's cheeks had spread to his ears, making him the most adorable blue-eyed tomato Duo had ever laid eyes upon.

"There's nothing to explain." Heero growled

After a few complaints from Wufei and Trowa that Heero's kitchen was sadly lacking in beer, Dorothy returned Quatre's call and the five wandered down to Quatre's car, guitar's in tow.

Relena and Dorothy were waiting in the music hall when they arrived.

"Relena! Dorothy!" Quatre smiled, as he moved to the lockers.

Relena ran on with introductions while Heero and the others set up and tuned their instruments.

"Hey Duo, we're waiting on you." Wufei finally called, giving the violet eyed drifter the opportunity to end the conversation.

"What are we playing?" Heero asked stiffly

"I liked the song you two were playing when we walked in." Trowa smirked,

"Ooh! Me too!" Quatre grinned,

Wufei shook his head, for someone as empathetically observant as Quatre, the blonde could certainly miss a joke.

"Right!" Duo smiled, plucking a few strings, he was interrupted as Relena rushed forward with a microphone,

Wufei shook his head and set the tempo. Heero's base joined him, strumming out a few repeating cords. After a few moments of fiddling with the microphone, Duo's fingers began plucking across the strings, with a grin, Quatre's accompaniment on the keyboard plinked through, and Trowa's flute began a quick flighty counter-melody.

Duo's heady voice resounded across the room.

_Riches to rags, baby_

_Lust to dust_

_Glory's honor's fading _

_But it don't mean nothing much_

_The sweat and tears and blood I cried_

_For those who lived..._

_And those who died_

_And these fires just keep burning_

_Like it's they that keep the world turning_

_But the suns burnt out and the moon_

_Well…_

_She just don't know anymore_

_But it's just…_

_Riches to rags, baby_

_Lust to dust_

_Glory's honor's fading_

_But it don't mean nothing much_

_They say the fighting's ended_

_And the battles done and gone_

_And they tell these broken masses_

_'Get up boys, move on'_

_But what's a man_

_Without a soul..._

_Without a heart_

_To make him whole..._

_Riches to rags, baby_

Duo's heart skipped a beat as the bassist stepped up to the mike and Heero's voice joined his own.

_Lust into dust_

The Japanese man's voice held an earthy quality, that mixed and swirled and wrapped around the deep throaty timbre of his own, _Like a hazelnut latte_ Duo smiled to himself

_Glory's honor's fading_

_But it don't mean nothing much_

_It's all…_

_Riches to rags baby_

_Lust to dust_

_Glory's honor's fading_

_But it don't mean nothing much_

The instrumentals faded, and Heero and Duo finished the last chorus _a cappella. _

_Glory's honor's fading_

_But it don't mean nothing much…_

_Just…_

_Riches to rags, baby_

Quatre's eyes brimmed with tears, Trowa pulled him to his chest, and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. Wufei sat silently behind the drum set, focused entirely on Duo and Heero.

Duo stared breathlessly at the man beside him.

Cobalt met violet and Heero's cheeks flushed,

"what?" he said quietly,

"Nothing…" Duo grinned, "Just… we sounded good."

"A slight bit better than good!" Relena scoffed, "Guys that was amazing! Heero, I didn't know you even knew HOW to sing! You two were incredible!"

"It's true!" Dorothy nodded enthusiastically, "You ought to just go ahead and form a band now."

"I'll be your manager!" Relena cheered

"And I'll be your first groupie!" Dorothy added

Wufei made a retching noise, the eccentrically eye-browed blonde set him a glare.

"Nice tune guys." Trowa smiled, saving the two guitarist further harassment from the girls, "Should we play another?"

***********************************************

un-beta'd, so forgive mistakes _

again, the lyrics are mine (to avoid copyright issues, but if you wanted, you could use the lyrics to "Broken" by Lifehouse,

As is, the song is "Riches to Rags" written WAY back in '05 in... most probably in study hall...  
or pre-calc...  
god I hate math...


End file.
